Teddy's Christmas Day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: At first it seems like Teddy will have a worthless Christmas Day. Who can make her happy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

**Author's note: A few people asked me for Teddy / Gabe story so here it is. I hope y'all like it.**

* * *

**Teddy's Christmas Day**

**19 year old Teddy Duncan feels alone. It's Christmas Day and her boyfriend is miles away with his family so poor Teddy is left without someone to have a nice time with. She hoped to get herself a really awesome fuck as a Christmas present, but it doesn't seem like that is gonna happen now.**

"Dang!" says an angry Teddy as she enter her room and throw her purse on the bed.

Teddy is horny like a horse and she feel like her dildo won't be enough this time. She needs to find some real dick soon.

"Oh man! Where the hell can a girl find some stiff dick on this worthless crappy day? It's freakin' Christmas day and I'm so not happy..." mumbles Teddy as she leave her room.

"Hi, sis! Are you missing that weird excuse for a boyfriend ya have huh?" says Gabe Duncan, who exit his room at the same time.

"You listen here! First of all, my boyfriend isn't weird and second, he's much more of a man than you'll ever be." says Teddy in a serious mature tone.

"I know why you're so frekin' upset tonight. You want a sexy Christmas-fuck. You want someone to bang you." says Gabe.

"No." says Teddy.

"Don't be such wimp. Admit that your pussy is wet." says Gabe.

"You're too young to talk like that and my pussy is far from wet right now." says Teddy even though she's really horny.

Gabe walk closer to his older sister, grab her skirt, pull it down, grab her panties, pull them down and then gently push a finger into her pussy.

"And you try to claim that you're not wet. I can feel that your pussy is super-wet like a freakin' swimming-pool." says Gabe.

Teddy lose control of her own body. She doesn't want to become horny from her brother playing with her pussy, but she does anyway.

"Ohhh, yeah!" moans Teddy.

15 minutes later.

"Now enough with the finger-shit. I want to get fucked." says Teddy.

Teddy pull down Gabe's sweatpants and boxers.

"Not very big dick, but it should be able to give me a pretty nice bang..." says Teddy with a sexy smirk as she stroke Gabe's dick a bit, making it hard.

Teddy and Gabe walk into Teddy's room.

"Little bro, fuck your older sissie hard and sexy like the men in porn-movies do." says Teddy as she goes down on all 4 on the bed.

"Okay." says Gabe as he push his dick into Teddy's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yeah...fuck me..." mumbles Teddy.

"Such a nice soft pussy you have, sis." says Gabe. "That explains why your boyfriend like you so much, you're a slut."

"I'm no slut. I'm a noble girl." moans Teddy.

"Noble? Are you kidding me, Teddy Bear? You're no more noble than a street-whore that smell like poop." says Gabe, his voice as manly as possible.

"Don't call me Teddy Bear, Gabe. Only my boyfriend can use that nickname for me, ya little perv." moans Teddy, sounding both angry and horny at the same time.

"It's sexy when you're mad at me, baby." says Gabe with a naughty smile.

"Ahh, yes! Fuck me!" moans Teddy.

"You're my private porn-girl." whisper Gabe.

"Be good to me or I'll cut your dick in half, little perv." moans Teddy.

"I know that's not true, sister. You're way too nice to do that." says Gabe.

"Teddy...fart for me please." says Gabe.

"No way! Are you havin' some fart-kink? I'll never do that for you." says Teddy.

"Teddy...fart." says Gabe as he push his dick deep into Teddy's pussy.

"No." says Teddy.

"Please..." whines Gabe.

"No." says Teddy.

"Fart, you bitch!" screams Gabe as he starts to fuck Teddy harder and faster.

"No!" scream Teddy in pain and pleasure.

"I'm gonna make you fart, Teddy!" says Gabe.

"No." says Teddy.

"I want you to fart..." moans Gabe.

"I will never fart for you..." moans Teddy.

"Why not, Teddy?" says Gabe.

"Because it's disgusting!" says Teddy.

"Okay. No farts, but I can still fuck you?" says Gabe.

"Yeah, totally! Fuck me!" moans Teddy.

Gabe is fucking his older sister at full porn-speed now.

"Mmmm, yeah! Right there! Me is gonna cum soon..." moans Teddy.

"Me too!" moans Gabe.

"You have to pull out before you cum, little brother. You don't wear a condom, remember?" moans Teddy.

"Okay..." says Gabe.

"Don't you dare cum in me!" says Teddy.

"I will pull out..." says Gabe.

"Holy damn shit, yes!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she cum.

"Oh my shit, I'm fucking my big sis!" moans Gabe as he pull out his dick and cum all over Teddy's back.

"Good boy. I was afraid you'd forget to pull out. Young boys sometimes lose control when they cum, but you didn't and as your sister I'm proud of you." says Teddy.

"I said I would pull out so I did." says Gabe.

"You can't even imagine how often a guy says that to a girl and still cum inside her." says Teddy.

"I'd never cum inside you, Teddy." says Gabe. "You're my sister, it's not normal to cum in sister's pussy."

"It's not normal for a boy to fuck his sister at all, so I had my right to be afraid that you would cum in me, little perv." says Teddy.

"Don't call me that...my name's Gabe." says Gabe as he gently slap Teddy's sexy ass.

"No slap on Teddy's ass. Teddy don't like." says Teddy in a childish tone.

"Sorry, sis..." says Gabe.

"It's fine, you couldn't know what I think is sexy or not." says Teddy, now sounding like a sweet sister, not a slutty girl.

"You should clean all that man-seed off your back so mom and dad don't find out what we've done." says Gabe.

"Yeah and you should put that dick back inside your pants now. It's gonna be problems for both me and you if you leave my room with your dick out." says Teddy.

2 hours later.

"Teddy...I know you wanted to spend Christmas Day with your boyfriend. I hope you're okay..." says Teddy's mom.

"It's okay, mom. Gabe and me had some...uh, fun..." says Teddy.

"Nothing bad, I hope..." says Teddy's mom.

"Of course not, mom. I would never have sex with my little brother. I'm not a slut." says Teddy.

"Teddy, I know. You're a good girl. I trust you." says Teddy's mom.

"Awww, mom. If you knew how naughty I've been. I let my little bro fuck me without a damn condom." thinks Teddy with a slight smile.

"I'm glad you had fun, Teddy." says Teddy's mom.

"Gabe and me had a good moment." says Teddy.

5 minutes later.

"Gabe, remember that what happened between me and you today is our secret. No one can know." says Teddy.

"Of course, Teddy. It will be our secret forever." says Gabe.

"If you tell anyone that we had sex, I'll hurt you." says Teddy with a sexy smile.

"No fear, sis. I won't tell anyone about it." says Gabe.

"That's good." says Teddy. "I also need to tell you that what we did today will never happen again, okay? I have a boyfriend and I love him very much."

"I get it, sis, but I still think it was fun to do what we did." says Gabe.

"I was actually pretty nice, but I wanna be loyal to my boyfriend." says Teddy.

"No fear. I get it, sis." says Gabe.

"I'm glad you understand." says Teddy.

"Of course." says Gabe.

"Nice. I should go help mom in the kitchen." says Teddy.

Gabe mouths Teddy a "I will always remember your pussy."

With a smile on his face, Gabe goes to his room.

In her mind and heart, Teddy knows how wrong it is to have sex with her own brother, but she try to tell herself that it's is okay because it was just one time and never again and that she was so horny that she really couldn't help it.

"No, Teddy. Chill out, you've done nothing wrong today. It was just sex, simple friendly sex without any of the dang emotional bullshit. There's really nothing to be scared about." thinks Teddy to herself.

"Teddy...are you okay?" says Teddy's mom, who notice that Teddy seem lost in thought. "If you wanna talk, I'm right here for you..."

"Don't worry, mom. I'm okay. Just much to think about and I miss my boyfriend, it's still gonna be a few more weeks before I get to see him again." says Teddy.

"I understand that you miss him." says Teddy's mom.

"I wish he was here now. If he was, my life would seem much brighter. I love him so much. He's my sunshine, my magic and power." says Teddy with a cute smile.

**The End.**


End file.
